iAmNotGay
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Freddie tells a lie that soon becomes the talk of the school. Freddie's the only one who knows that it's not true. And why is Sam so upset by this lie? She couldn't possibly have feelings for Freddie...right? SEDDIE! Rated T.
1. I'm gay

A/N: Hi! This is my new story! I know, ANOTHER? Just read.

**Freddie Benson walked down the hallway of the school, going to his locker. He was unusually tired today, because Sam had come in his house in the middle of the night and set all his clocks back 2 hours.**

**Freddie was in a relatively good mood, though. All things considered. He had AV club later, and he couldn't wait to talk about his new flashdrive. That is, he was in a good mood, until he was stopped by the ickiest girl in the entire school. No, not Sam Puclett.**

**Rona Burger.**

**Rona Burger was waiting for Freddie at his locker. When she saw him, she immediately came foward to make herself known. She straightened her hair and looked Freddie straight in the face.**

**"Hello Freddie. I am Rona Burger. I think you're cute. We're going out now. My favorite color is pink, and I like PearPhones." And then she proceeded to try to kiss him.**

**Freddie, however, was not having this.**

**"No, Rona. I'm not your boyfriend. I don't want to be your boyfriend. I'll never be your boyfriend. I don't like you." he said, pushing her away.**

**"What? You don't like me? Why not?" she demanded to know.**

**Freddie paled.**

**"Oh...I get it. I'm sorry. I guess I should've asked if you have a girlfriend. Do you?" Rona asked.**

**Freddie paled more, if that was even possible.**

**"No...no I do not have a girlfriend, Rona. I just don't like you-period. No one does." Freddie explained.**

**"Why not, Freddie? I'll never leave you alone, you get that? Not until I get what I want. And I want you." Rona smirked.**

**"Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint you, Rona. You're just...not my type."**

**Rona gasped.**

**"Oh...I see. I'm sorry. You're gay, aren't you?" she asked, looking at her feet.**

**Saying the first thing that was on his mind, Freddie Benson lied.**

**"Yes. Yes, I am." he said.**

**A/N: And there is Chapter 1. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. You're gay?

A/N: Hi! Here is Ch. 2!

**Sam Puckett walked down the hallway of Ridgeway High, proud of herself. She had messed with Freddork's clocks, and he'd probably be tired today. Win.**

**Sam walked all the way to her locker, opened it, and took out a bowl and placed chili in it from the big pot in her locker. She finished eating, and started to walk to class when she heard voices. Freddie. And...uh...**

**Rona Burger. Yeah, that was her name.**

**God, how Sam hated that chick. Why was she talking to Freddie? Freddie was hers! Well, not really. But Sam had been messing with him more and more, trying to get him to notice her. Sam couldn't help it. She loved him. He got her going.**

**"Hello Freddie. I am Rona Burger. I think you're cute. We're going out now. My favorite color is pink, and I like PearPhones."**

**Sam paled.**

**What the hell?**

**"No, Rona. I'm not your boyfriend. I don't want to be your boyfriend. I'll never be your boyfriend. I don't like you." he said, pushing her away.**

**Sam smiled. Good dork.**

**"What? You don't like me? Why not?" she demanded to know.**

**Sam snickered.**

**"Oh...I get it. I'm sorry. I guess I should've asked if you have a girlfriend. Do you?" Rona asked.**

**Sam snickered louder. Freddie, a girlfriend? Not likely. Well, she hoped to fix that soon. He just had to notice her first.**

**"No...no I don't have a girlfriend, Rona. I just don't like you-period. No one does." Freddie explained.**

**"Why not, Freddie? I'll never leave you alone, you get that? Not until I get what I want. And I want you." Rona smirked.**

**Sam's face turned red and her hands clenched into fists.**

**"Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint you, Rona. You're just...not my type."**

**Rona gasped.**

**"Oh...I see. I'm sorry. You're gay, aren't you?" Sam wanted to punch this chick. Then she heard him. Those three words.**

**"Yes. Yes, I am." Freddie said.**

**And Sam's heart broke into a million pieces.**

**A/N: There is Chapter 2! REVIEW! **


	3. Disbelief

A/N: Here we go! Here is the next chapter. Notice how they are getting longer? You're welcome. Also, please don't say mean things about my story. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Simple. I don't need any flames; however, if you are giving constructive criticism, it is much appreciated.

"You're serious? He said that?" Carly asked.

Sam cried harder.

"Oh...Sam..." Carly tried to console her.

"I just...I can't deal with this, Carly. Not with him...I...I-" Sam brought her head to Carly's shoulder and cried more.

"Oh Sam...I've never seen you this upset. Not over anything. You wern't even this upset when Meat's R Us went out of business." Carly rubbed Sam's back inan effort to console her.

Sam cried harder.

"Oh, Sam...I'm sorry you're hurting. What can I do to make it better? Please just tell me! I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Make Freddie straight. Make him love me. Make him not hate me. Then I'll be happy..." Sam cried her eyes out.

Poor Sam. After the incident that morning, Sam turned and ran out of the school, returning to the safe haven that is the Shay's apartment. There was no one home except Spencer, but Sam stayed anyway, lying on the couch crying, not caring who saw.

Poor Spencer had tried to console her and she had screemed at him.

She hadn't seen him since. She assumed that he was giving her some space.

Smart man.

Soon after school had let out, Carly had come home, only to find her best friend in the world lying on her couch, eyes wet.

It was then that Sam told Carly everything. She only said,

"Freddie's gay."

At first, Carly laughed. Then she saw how serious Sam was about it and said,

"No way. Impossible. Where did you hear that?" Carly had asked.

"From Freddie's own mouth." Sam let more tears spill.

And so here she was, crying into Carly's shirt.

"I-C-Carly...I...I love him...he just...I-" Sam's entire body shook as she sobbed.

Carly couldn't believe this.

Her best friend, her toughest, meanest, ham-lovenest best friend was crying in her arms.

Over **Freddie.**

"Come on, Sam. Let's get you upstairs. How long have you been here?" Carly asked.

"Since this morning. After I heard Freddie and that...skunk-bag..." Sam shuddered. "I just...ran here."

"Wait, what skunk-bag? I don't understand. What did Freddie say EXACTLY?"

"Well..." *sniff* "h-he...he was with Rona."

"Booger Burger?" Carly asked.

"That's the one."

When they were in the 5th grade, Rona had transfered to Ridgeway Elementary. The same day, some kid saw her pick her nose and eat the boogers. Hence, the name "Booger Burger."

"Then what happened?" Carly asked.

"He said...well...admitted...to not wanting to be with her because he's gay! I just..." Sam cried some more.

_'I've never seen Sam so upset...' _Carly thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a person entered.

"Hey, can I come in? I'm already in, so say yes."

It was none other than Freddie Benson.

A/N: REVIEW!


	4. Here's Freddie

A/N: Why is it so flipping cold in my house? Grr...I needs my blanky...*Darts away in search of blanket...* Ha! Found one...although it's kinda silky...I don't know how warm it will keep me. On with the story.

Disclaimer: iDisclaim.

"Freddie..." Carly murmured, looking from Freddie back to me.

"...Yeah. What's wrong with Sam?" he noticed that my eyes were red and puffy. His widened in surprise.

"Sam? Have you been crying? What's the matter? What's wrong?" he turned to Carly.

Carly winced and shifted her weight. She bit her lip.

"Uh...Sam's crying cause..."

"I'm not cryin', nub. I'm ok." I said, wiping away my tears and looking him straight in the face. It took all I had not to start crying right then and there.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

Look at him. So concerned. He cares about my feelings. I should have known. What straight boy has that kind of compassion?

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure, Freddie."

He looked shocked, probably cause I called him Freddie, but then he smiled.

"Okay. I believe you." _You shouldn't_. My thoughts said, but I soon shushed them away.

"So...what's going on?" Freddie tried to break the awkward silence.

Carly bit her lower lip.

"I...dunno. You tell us. Anything you'd like to say? Confess?" Carly asked.

_My God, Carly. Why don't you force the boy to come out to us?_ I thought sarcastically.

Freddie looked genuinely confused. Of course he is. He doesn't know that I heard him come out to Booger Burger this morning.

"Um...no? But...I do have to update some software for the iCarly site today, which is why I came over." he smiled, showing his almost perfect-white teeth.

That's another thing. He has perfect teeth. No straight boy has teeth that white.

It was just bad luck. It was bad luck that I fell in love with him, bad luck that he would never love me back, and bad luck that I could never get over him. I knew that he was the only one for me, but I wasn't the one for him.

Right then, I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes again. I sat down on Carly's couch, trying to regain my composure. Carly could sense my distress, and ushered Freddie upstairs.

"Sam..."

"I'm okay." I told her.

"Well...here. I'll put on some music. Help take your mind off of it.

She turned on the radio. One of my favorite rock songs was playing.

"Thanks, Carls."

"No prob. I'm going to go help Freddie. Yell if you need anything."

And then she was gone.

It worked, the music. Well, for a little while. Then, as if it's intention was to mock me, to look in my very soul, the music change from the song it was on, to another. I almost cried. Almost.

Yeah, he's a looker but I really think it's guts that matter most  
I displayed them for you Strung out about from coast to coast  
I am easily make believe Just dress me up in what you want me to be I'll take back what I've been saying  
For quite some time now I've gotta feel you in my bones again I'm all over you I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again I'm all over you I'm not over you  
In my daydreams, in my sleep Infatuation turning into disease You could cure me, see all you have to do now is please try  
Give it your best shot and try All I'm asking for is love But you never seem to have enough  
I've gotta feel you in my bones again I'm all over you I'm not over you I wanna taste you one more time again I'm all over you I'm not over you  
This life is way too short To get caught up in all this stuff When I just want you to love me back Why can't you just love me back  
Why can't you just love me back (Why can't you, why can't you) Why can't you just love me back (Why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back (Why can't you, why can't you just love) I've gotta feel you in my bones again I'm all over you I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again (Just one more time) This life is way too short  
To get caught up and all mixed up When I just want you to love me back Why cant you just love me back  
Why won't you just love me back Why can't you just love me back

I didn't cry...But I wanted to. Freddie...why couldn't you just love me back?A/N: Hmm...so sad. If anyone can tell me the name of the song, I'll give you a free virtual cookie!


	5. Thoughts of each other

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! It's been awhile for this story, hasn't it? So, here's an update! I felt as if it was needed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sam was still crying downstairs when Carly came down. Freddie soon followed her, having finished hooking up whatever it was he was doing upstairs to the iCarly site.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Freddie asked, making his way over to the blonde.

"...I'm fine, Freddie."

Freddie recoiled as if slapped. She never called him Freddie. It was always Freddumb or Freddork or Count Freddienstein or one of her other myriad of nicknames for him. But she never called him Freddie. This showed him that she was thinking abut something. Something that was having a deep effect on her.

"I can see you're not, Puckett. So why don't you tell me?" he coerced.

"Leave me alone, Freddie. I don't feel like talking."

Okay, that was the second time that she called him Freddie. Something was definitely up.

"Sam, despite what you may think, I do care about you."

'Just not the way I care about YOU.' Sam thought miserably.

"So, please, just tell me." he prodded.

Sam was about to start crying again, which was really not like her. Carly noticed this and immediately went over to usher Freddie out the door.

"Freddie I think it's time to go home."

"No! Sam's my friend, too! I should be able to know what's up with her. I want to help her!" he insisted.

Carly, knowing that Sam wasn't going to last much longer, hurried him out the door.

"Do you really want to help her Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Yes. She's my friend." No one noticed, but when he spoke of Sam, his eyes grew softer.

"Then just leave her alone. Trust me. Right now, that's the only thing you CAN do."

And she shut the door before Freddie could say anything else.

Almost immediately after the door shut, Sam broke down. Carly quickly rushed to her side, only to find her curled up in the fetal position on Carly's couch. Carly knew that Sam was tough, but this was going to be hard to get over. Having a crush on a boy you know will never like you back? That must be tough.

_A heart that's full up like a landfill _  
_A job that slowly kills you _  
_Bruises that won't heal _

_You look so tired and unhappy _  
_Bring down the government _  
_They don't, they don't speak for us _  
_I'll take a quiet life _  
_A handshake of carbon monoxide _

_No alarms and no surprises _  
_No alarms and no surprises _  
_No alarms and no surprises _  
_Silent, silent _

_This is my final fit, my final bellyache with _

_No alarms and no surprises _  
_No alarms and no surprises _  
_No alarms and no surprises please _

_Such a pretty house, such a pretty garden _

_No alarms and no surprises (let me out of here) _  
_No alarms and no surprises (let me out of here) _  
_No alarms and no surprises please (let me out of here) _

Sam was thinking approximately the same thing. She now knew how Freddie had felt every time Carly had rejected him. Unwanted, unloved. Of course, he didn't really love Carly. He probably just had thought he did. Still, Sam wasn't taking his being gay very well, and Carly knew this, too. She offered the blonde girl every type of food in her house, but the answer was all the same.

"I'm not hungry."

And then her stomach would growl.

But she still wouldn't eat anything.

Meanwhile, across the hall, the "gay" boy in question was thinking his own thoughts. Thoughts about a certain blonde-headed demon. And thoughts about them together.

They didn't know, but they fell asleep on each other's mind.

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this one. I know. Sorry. But I hope this is okay. I will update again soon, if I get plenty of reviews! SO REVIEW!


	6. Sexuality questions shall be ignored

A/N: I am here. Here am I. Am I here? You decide. Lol. Yes. I'm here. I made a poem! Go me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Sam woke up that morning feeling worse than ever. How on earth could she have missed this? Freddie had never even hinted that he might be gay. His obvious crush on Carly was evident of that. How on earth could he have gone from Carly to gay? It just didn't make sense.

"Sam?" Carly asked, coming downstairs.

"What?" Sam muttered into her pillow. She had spent the night on the couch. Carly had offerred her the bed with her, but she had said no. She had some thinking to do.

"Are you hungry?" Carly asked.

"No."

"Sam...you can't just not eat." Carly repremanded.

"I can and I will. I mean...won't. Just...leave me alone, Carly." Sam muttered.

Carly rolled her eyes amd stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Okay Sam. That is it. I can't just stand here and watch you waste away over a boy. Sam this is FREDDIE. You can't just lay there and pity yourself. That's not like you. So a boy is never going to like you. Who cares? Plenty of boys you've liked haven't liked you back. Plenty of boys I liked haven't liked me back. It's called LIFE. You will need to get over it. There are other boys in the world other than Freddie." Carly ranted.

Sam sighed and sat up.

"You're right. You're totally right. I've been pitying myself. And I shouldn't." Sam stood up and wiped her eyes.

"That-a girl. Now what do you say we go to Galini's pie shop for breakfast?"

"Pie for breakfast?" Sam asked.

Carly rolled her eyes and said, "No, you have to say it like, 'PIE FOR BREAKFAST!'"

Sam chuckled and looked at Carly.

"You've been hanging out with Spencer too much." Sam stated, going into the kitchen.

"You want food?" Carly asked.

"Duh."

iANG iANG iANG iANG

Sam had gotten dressed quickly. She grabbed Carly and left the apartment.

Sam claimed, "You promised pie."

Carly had laughed and said, "That I did."

On their way out of the apartment, the duo ran into Freddie, who was exiting his apartment.

"Sam. Carly." Freddie said.

"Freddie." Carly nodded.

Sam looked at Freddie. He stared back at her.

"Fr-"

"Sa-"

The two laughed.

"How are you? Yesterday you looked..." Freddie trailed off.

"Awful?" Sam guessed.

"For lack of a better word. Yes. Awful."

"Well, as you can see...I'm perfectly fine." Sam smiled.

Freddie smiled back. "That's good."

The two shifted uncomfortably. "Uh...Carly and I were going to go to Galini's pie shop. Wanna come?" Sam asked.

Freddie's eyes lit up at the sound of pie.

"Sure."

iANG iANG iANG

"Oh my god, did you see his hair?" Carly gushed as they entered the shop.

Sam nodded. "He was good looking."

Carly rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Sam, he was more than good looking." Carly said.

Sam wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on. He's SO fine!" Carly gushed.

Freddie groaned.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I don't wanna hear you two talk about boys." he said.

Carly smirked and nudged him. "You feeling left out?" she joked.

"A bit. It's not like I can relate." Freddie said.

Sam raised a brow.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm not a girl, obviously." Freddie said.

"But people don't have to be girls to be attracted to boys."

"Usually, though."

"But they could be gay." Carly said.

Freddie smirked. "Any jabs at my sexuality shall be ignored." he gave Sam and Carly a pointed look.

Carly laughed, and Sam smiled for the first time in two days.

"No promises." They said together.

A/N: Well...there it is. REVIEW!


	7. You're NOT gay?

A/N: Hola.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

After the three had gone back to Carly's apartement, Carly decided that she was going to go upstairs to put on a movie.

Freddie called after her.

"You want me to help you with the DVD player?" he asked.

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm not retarted, Freddie. I know how to work a DVD player." she said, laughing and going upstairs.

Which left Sam and Freddie alone.

Freddie looked at Sam, and saw that she looked much better than yesterday. Her hair was combed, and her eyes were not as red. But still, Freddie sensed that whatever was bothering Sam was not yet gone.

Suddenly his phone rang.

_I'm a barbie girl, In a barbie world..._ it sang.

Freddie glared at his phone. Stupid kid must've reset his ringtone while he was babysitting.

Sam laughed a bit, but said nothing.

Freddie opened up his phone to see a test message from Gibby.

"What's up, Freddie? Mommy need to spray you with tick lotion again?" asked Sam.

Freddie glared at her. "It's precautionary." he defended as he looked down at his text message.

**To Freddie:**

**Dude! Why didn't you tell me you were ****gay?** it read.

Freddie furrowed his brow in confusion and typed back to him.

**To Gibby:**

**I have no idea what you're talking about**. he typed.

Seconds later, he received another text.

**To Freddie:**

**You know...how you're attracted to guys. It's okay, buddy. I don't judge. I heard from Rona. She's basically told everyone. Hey, my cousin's gay. Want me to hook you up?** he texted.

Freddie rolled his eyes and texted back a response.

**To Gibby:**

**Just because someone's gay, doesn't mean they're attracted to every guy they meet. And no. Don't you DARE set me up with your cousin**. he typed.

It never dawned on Freddie to tell Gibby that he was, in fact, as far from gay as you could get. He snorted. Rona. Why on earth was she causing all these problems?

"What's up, Freddamame?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder to read his text message.

He showed it to her without complaint. He knew she'd just rip it out of his hands if he didn't. And he'd get to keep his phone that way.

"Gibby's under this delusion that I'm gay. See, I told Rona Burger I was gay so she's stop harrassing me to go out with her. Now, she's telling everyone she can find." he explained, going back to his text message.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, and a smile graced her lips.

"So...you're NOT gay." she said.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. That was just a lie to get Rona off of my back." Freddie continued to text Gibby.

**To Gibby:**

**Stop Rona. I'm not actually gay. I just told her that. he typed.**

**To Freddie:**

**You do realize whe she learns you're not gay, she'll go back to hounding you.** Gibby typed.

Freddie bit his lip. Gibby was right. If Rona ever found out that he wansn't actually gay, he was in some deep caca.

"Shit." Freddie cursed, running a hand through his hair.

"What's up? Boy trouble?" Sam grinned.

Freddie glared at her. "This isn't funny, Sam. If Rona ever finds out that I'm not actually gay, then I'm in deep shit. She'll continue to harrass me about dating her, and I am SO not going there." he told her.

"So, tell her you have a boyfriend." she said.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "And where on earth am I going to find a boyfriend?" he asked, typing furiously to Gibby.

Sam then got a devious look in her eyes. Freddie knew that look. That was her thinking look.

Freddie voiced this.

"I know that look. Sam, what are you thinking?" he asked.

Sam took one of Carly's scrunchies from nearby and tied her hair up.

"Sam's a boy's name too, right Freddie?"

A/N: I think I'll stop here. REVIEW!


	8. Freddie's Boyfriend

A/N: Hey guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, unfortunately.

"Sam, this is NEVER going to work." Freddie said as he sat on the chair, waiting on her to come out.

"Freddie, do you doubt my make-up skills? You've seen first-hand what they can do!" a voice came from inside the changing room with Sam.

Spencer's ex-girlfriend, the make-up artist Moni, was now tackling her most dificult task yet: Turning Samantha Puckett into Samuel Puckett.

"Are you ready to see this?" Moni asked from the back.

Freddie, who had been patiently waiting for nearly half an hour now, nodded. "Definitely. Come on out, Sam!" he said.

Sam complied, coming out from the room where she and Moni had been working on her guy look. Her hair had been put into a fake wig, but it was so realistic, no one would be able to tell the difference. Her "hair" was still blonde, but she had sideburns as well. Where there had once been lip gloss, there was a lip piercing, a fake one, alone with a fake eyebrow piercing. She was sporting a look similar to that of Carly's ex-boyfriend, Griffin, except a bit more edgy.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, hardly daring to believe it.

Sam nodded. "It's me." came her voice.

Freddie's eyes widened and he looked her over. "Sam...you look..."

"Like a boy?" she asked.

Freddie nodded and looked her over. "Wow...just...wow."

"Is that all you can say?" Sam asked.

Freddie nodded in response. "Yeah...Wow." he said.

"Samuel, Fredward, you two are now ready to go out and date in front of people. No one would ever suspect that Sam wasn't a guy."

"Cool." Sam said, looking at herself in a mirror. "I look hot." she declared.

Freddie rolled his eyes and pulled at her arm for them to leave.

"Call me crazy, but I kinda like your female look better. Thanks a bunch, Moni." he said as they left.

Moni waved to them as they left.

iANG iANG iANG iANG iANG iANG iANG iANG

The next day at school, the only thing that anyone could talk about was Freddie and his open homosexuality. It didn't matter where he went, Rona was always there near him, and so, whenever someone asked him about his prefrences, he just said it was true. Of course, with what Sam and Freddie were about to display today at Ridgeway was going to shock everyone everywhere.

Samw as keeping her "guy stuff" in her backpack, which she kept in her locker. When the final bell rang, and Freddie went to his locker, Sam went to the restroom to change into her clothes. She made sure no one was watching and, like a ninja, snuck into the boy's bathroom without anyone seeing her. Soon she was changed and ready to go.

As Sam came out of the bathroom, she noticed Carly talking to Freddie at his locker. Rona was standing next to Freddie, clinging on his arm. Freddie was doing his best to shake her off.

"Rona, stop it. I don't like you! I'm gay. Leave me alone!" he exclaimed. Sam got closer so she could hear what was being said, without actually being spotted at eavesdropping.

"I don't believe that for one second, Freddie Benson. I just told everyone that so that if you had any chance of dispeling the rumors you'd have to find a girlfried, ergo, the only one who wants you: me." Rona giggled and hung onto Freddie's arm some more.

Oh, bitch gon' get it.

Freddie was trying his hardest to get Rona to let go of him and talk to Carly at the same time.

"I just wish you could have told me. I'm your best friend...I'm sorry the entire school had to find out this way, but...I wish you could have at least told me!" Carly pouted.

Freddie didn't look at her. "Yeah...I'm sorry Carly. I should have told you." he lied straight to her face. How on earth had he gotten so good at lying? Well, Sam thought, he was friends with Momma.

"I don't believe you're gay!" Rona said, tightening her grip. "I won't! I won't! I won't!"

Freddie looked at Carly as if to say, "Help me."

Carly sensed his distress, but held her hands up in a "What do you expect me to do?" manner.

"Rona, let go! I'm gay! I...I have a boyfriend!" he said.

Rona looked up at him and smirked. "Oh, Freddie, quit lying. You're not gay and you do not have a boyfriend. Just give it up and come to me and I'll get rid of all those rumors about you..." she cooed, snuggling up against his arm.

Oh, that does it.

Sam decided it was her turn to intervene.

"Hey, Freddie!" Sam said in her best man-voice.

Freddie's eyes lit up when her heard Sam's voice, and tried not to snicker at her male-attempted vocals.

"Hi. What are you doing here, Samuel?" Freddie asked.

"I thought I'd come by early and we could go by your house. What's with the chick?" Sam nodded in Rona's direction.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." she announced smugly.

Freddie tried to wriggle out of her grip.

"No, Rona. You're NOT. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I don't want to date you! I'm gay!" he said.

Rona glared at him.

"And I've told you I don't believe it. Okay. You're gay? I want proof. Show me proof." she said.

Sam snickered at brought Freddie in for a side-hug. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm his proof. Freddie's my boyfriend. Why don't you leave now?" Sam asked.

Rona's eyes widened a bit, but didn't let her resolve waver.

"Oh yeah? How do I know you're dating? Show me. How bout a kiss?" she asked.

Freddie squirmed. "I don't really like PDA..." he muttered.

Rona smiled. "It's because you're not gay!" she smiled smugly.

Sam sighed at turned to Freddie. "Just kiss me to shut her up. It's not like we haven't kissed before."

Freddie nodded and leaned into Sam, who, in turn, leaned herself. Sam kissed Freddie on the mouth, nibbling at first, then exploring with her tongue. Freddie himself got very much into the kiss and, turning the tables on them, decided to be a man for once.

Freddie and Sam soon started a full-blown make-out session in the middle of the Ridgeway halls.

And neither of them cared who saw.

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the kind reviews! They make me smile. REVIEW!


	9. Rona's Plan

A/N: Back again! Finally! You guys have NO idea how long it took me to upload this. My computer wasn't letting me log into . It said something like "invalid Image Verification" but nowhere for my to type in an image that wasn't there. Lol. But I'm back!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Shocked would be an understatement if you were to call Rona that. She was more than just shocked, she was FLOORED. She couldn't believe that Freddie had actually been telling the truth.

The closer she looked at Samuel, the more familiar he looked, but she shrugged it off. No wonder Freddie didn't want anything to do with me. She thought, glaring at the two boys making out in the middle of the hallway.

Freddie was really getting into it. Rona observed.

"I-I think we should go." Freddie breathed out in between kisses.

Sam nodded and pulled away reluctantly.

"K. Bye Carly and...girl." Sam nodded to them both and Freddie and she were on their way back to Freddie's apartement.

Rona was livid, to say the least. She was so sure he wasn't gay. Rona glared at their retreating forms.

If she couldn't have him...nobody could.

Ans so Rona started to cook up her own master plot.

"I'll need someone who hates him..." she muttered.

"Ah...Samantha Puckett." she realized. "She hates him. I bet she could do it." Rona grinned and walked away, satisfied with her strategy.

iANG iANG iANG...

Freddie and Sam walked to Freddie's house together, holding hands. Neither of them spoke until they made it to the Bushwell Plaza. They were greeted by the screams of Lewbert, the nasty doorman.

"GET OUTTA MAH LOBBEH!" he screeched.

Sam and Freddie said nothing to him, simple went upstairs, flipping him off simultaniously. When they arrived at Freddie's apartement, Freddie unlocked the door to let them in. His mother was not home, she was working the night shift tonight and left an hour before Freddie got home.

Freddie turned to Sam. "What was that?" he asked.

Sam blushed, but said nothing.

"What? What is it? We need to talk about this." Freddie reasoned.

Sam shook her head. "No we don't. Not at all. We could just...not talk...?" she asked.

Freddie furrowed his brow."I'm sure that wasn't a sentance. But, yes, Sam, we do need to talk. Now I don't know about you, but...that kiss..."

Sam held her breath, waiting for Freddie to let her down gently.

"It was...amazing, and...I...I just...I liked it. I like you." Freddie blushed himself, trying to avoid her gaze.

Sam smiled. "Really?" she asked.

Freddie nodded. "really. I jsut...don't kill me, Sam...but...would you like to go out with me? As my girl...or boy, when you're dressed like that..." Sam chuckled. "friend?" he asked.

"So...lemme get this straight. You want me to be your secret girlfriend, and your public boyfriend?" she asked.

Freddie blushed, looked at his feet, and nodded.

"Yes." he mumbled.

Sam grinned and crashed her lips onto his, feeling his breath on her skin and his hands roaming her body.

"Yes...I would love to be your...other." she smiled against his lips and they kissed once more, which prompted another huge make-out session. This time, however, they had a room to go to, and proceeded to head to Freddie's bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

The next day in Math class, the only class Sam didn't have with Freddie, Sam felt a piece of paper hit her head.

"**_Sam..."_** it read.

Sam flipped it open to find a shocking note.

"**_Would you like to finally get that nerd you've always been picking on? Freddie Benson? Here's my proposition...You need to break up him and his little boyfriend. Can you get him to cheat on his boyfriend with you? I know he's gay, so you may have to dress up as a guy and kiss him. But just as long as it looks like he's cheating on his boyfriend with you. We'll need to dress you up as a guy and have you kiss Freddie in front of Freddie's boyfriend. If I can't have him...nobody can. I'm willing to pay for you to do this. So, are you in?"_**

-_**Rona Burger.**_

Sam's eyes flared with anger. How dare she?

Suddenly Sam's eyes grew bright. Wait just a minute. She could have fun with this, and get paid in the process.

A/N: Hey you guys! REVIEW!


	10. Laughing Fit

A/N: Yes, I am back. No, I'm not dead.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Sam smiled to herself as she re-read Rona's note. This was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Sam knew that they were going to freak her out. The only question was, how were they going to do this? They definitely had the upperhand here.

The bell rang, signaling that class was over, and Sam bolted out the door. She had to find Freddie and tell him about this.

At Freddie's...

"She WHAT?" Freddie laughed.

"Read the note." Sam said, shoving the note in his face for the third time.

Freddie re-read the note and laughed. "So...she wants you...to dress up as a boy...and try to seduce me into breaking up with my boyfriend...which is you...who is my girlfriend." Freddie laughed.

"Exactly."

Freddie laughed. He laughed and he laughed and he laughed until his side hurt. His entire self was on the floor, holding his sides in laughter.

"It's not that funny." Sam grumbled.

Freddie looked at her. Sam immediately snickered, and then laughed as well, clutching her sides and rolling around with her boyfriend on the floor.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"But it's not fun to laugh at other people!"

"Yes it is!"

"But!"

"Yes!"

They continued to laugh and laugh until Mrs. Benson came home.

"Samantha? What are you doing here?" she asked, putting away some groceries.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just...had to talk to Freddie about something. I'll talk to you later, okay?" she asked.

Freddie nodded. "Sure thing." he said.

Sam smiled and waved to Ms. Benson. "See ya, Ms. B." she said, leaving the apartment.

...

"Freddie?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, mom?" he replied.

"Is...there something you want to tell me?" Marissa asked again.

"Uh...no. Not...particularly." he responded, confused.

Marissa looked fed up.

"Why didn't you TELL ME that you were GAY?" she yelled.

The color immediately fell from Freddie's face.

...

"Hey Mel?" Sam asked over the phone to her twin sister.

"Yeah, what's up, Sammy?" Mel asked.

"One, never call me that. Two...do you think that you can come down soon? I have something in mind..."

...

A/N: Lol. Sorry it was so short. I'm going to try to update tomorrow, if my computer will let me. I've tried to upload this thing all day. Whatever. REVIEW!


End file.
